blacklight_retributionfandomcom-20200215-history
December 2012 Update
New Maps: - Decay: Close-quarters alley combat. - Trench: Mid-range dig site. New Hero: - Chronos (hacker specialist) New Sidearm: - Snubnose receiver New Depot Item: - Assault AI New Daily Mission - The first team game you win each day will now award you with a 100GP Token. Additional missions will be available in the future. New Features: - The Marketplace has been removed. Items that cannot be purchased through Customization are now available in the new Mini Mart, accessible through Customization or the Social Menu. It is also now possible to buy additional copies of items you already own through Customization. - Stamina and Health Mutators: You can now adjust stamina and health for all players in your premium server. - Teamspeak is now active on all game servers. UI - Added a new Inspect overlay to the HUD that shows a player's armor/weapon/gear/datanodes. This can be accessed in Spectate Mode, or when spectating the player who killed you. - Added a Spectate option for players to the pause menu in Spectate Mode. Clicking it will jump directly to that player and continue to spectate them even as they die and respawn. - The Chat tab can now be minimized, similar to the Details tab in Customization. Chat will automatically be hidden in areas where it did not previously appear at all, such as Customization. - Clicking on the various areas of the Player Tab will now automatically open the relevant tabs of the Social Menu; i.e. clicking your Mail will go directly to your Inbox. - Messages in your Inbox older than 30 days will now be automatically deleted. This only applies to messages without attachments. - Change Name and Change Gender buttons have been added to the Profile tab as a shortcut to purchasing these services. - Your tactical gear will now be displayed to the right of your HRV bar. - There is now a notification on the login screen if Caps Lock is turned on. - There is now an option to toggle the display of Permanent items in the Inventory. - In-game chat will now default to Lobby rather than Team. - In the Server Browser, the Goal Score Multiplier mutator now shows the goal score of the current round rather than the multiplier for the server. - Clicking the news feed at the bottom will now open the News section of the Social Menu. - Clicking the News section of the Social Menu while it is already open will now properly close the Social Menu. Balance Changes: - The Machine Pistol's base damage has been reduced from 45 to 35. - Exploding Tomahawk can no longer be detonated in midair. - The Bolt-Action Rifle's accuracy has been reduced slightly at high damage. Cocking time now increases with recoil. Bug Fixes: UI - Crosshairs no longer show up in the HUD for spectators after editing gameplay settings. - Player interaction buttons in the Clan tab will now properly reset when switching to Find Player. - Fixed an issue that prevented the bottom two players on the Scoreboard from being displayed. - Burstfire SMG presets now have the correct icon. - Bots in Practice Mode no longer use the default emblem. - Bots in Practice Mode have had their names updated. - The server title and anticheat status are now properly displayed when joining a premium server through your friends list. - Mail attachments now properly display full item information. GAMEPLAY - Fixed an issue with the Depot selection not updating properly if scrolled too quickly. - XP is no longer capped at 3000 for Siege games. - The Exploding Tomahawk will now properly deal damage when detonated on a ceiling. - Fixed an issue in which the selected Loadout would sometimes not save when relogging. - The Scorpion Tank will no longer be destroyed when walking into an empty hardsuit. - Fixed an exploit that could allow players to change the colors of enemy decoy names. - The Hardsuit HRV Decoy now appears identical to an empty hardsuit when using the Hardsuit HRV Ping. GRAPHICS - MMRS has recalled their defective BPFA stocks, replacing them with an updated version that magazines will properly attach to. - Killing players with the katana or railgun will no longer show blood when Gore is set to None. - Fixed animation issues with pistols that have barrel mod parts attached.